minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
DangerKong
DangerKong is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to NGPW and MWA. He is the current NGPW Intercontinental Champion. Career Training DangerKong joined MXW on July 20, 2018. but only stayed for a couple minutes but said he will be back tomorrow to check out their show Hardcore Havoc, which he did and watched the whole show and was very interested in it. He was trained right after the show. EPW Career DangerKong made his debut at EPW Episode 19 (17th August 2018). He was Rob's mystery opponent but would lose to Rob in a very short match. at Rising Revolution, Kong would enter the very first Mark MacDonald Battle Royal, but would get eliminate by Treetops. Later that night Kong would come out as Koolbuzz's challenger for the EPW Rising star Championship. He would get close to capturing the title but Buzz would cheat in the end and retain his title. At EPW No Good, Elite defeated both DangerKong and Dobby to win the second EPW Any Match Briefcase. He would get a rematch for the case at EPW Into The Fire but would fail to capture the case again. Kong would keep asking DJflynnic for a Rising Star Championship match at EPW Time is Running out. Kong made a deal saying if he lost he could never challenge for the EPW Rising Star Championship ever again while DJ holds it, DJ accepts the challenge and makes the match official. At EPW Time Is Running Out, DJ retained against Kong, forcing Kong to not challenge again while DJ holds the title. Rising Revolution II feud with Fallen and First EPW Championship reign EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Kong would enter as #15 in the rumble match and would go on to win the match by eliminating Omega in the end. He would become the second annual EPW Blaze Of Glory Rumble Winner. EPW Speedway, Kong would follow his best friend Dobby to the ring during his match and stay in his corner for the match. Later that night Fallen would win the Chamber Match. Making the confirmed main event of Rising Revolution II, Kong vs Fallen. Kong stared down with his teacher and opponent for the EPW Championship to end the PPV. EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), In the main event, Kong defeated his teacher with Fallen's old move, The Final Stand, to end Fallen_Legend's record breaking title reign and become the new EPW World Champion. On the March 8th, 2019 episode of EPW, Elite successfully cashed in his Any Match Case on Kong, winning the EPW Championship. Feud with Dobby and second EPW Championship reign At EPW We're Going Nowhere, Kong and his best friend Dobby would challenge Steve and Tree for the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships, but Dobby could not compete due to injury, forcing Kong to face the tag champs alone. During the match, Kong hit a See No Evil to Steve but could not cover due to his leg giving out, Dobby would limp out to the ring and hold his hand out for a tag but would jump off the apron when Kong goes for the tag. Steve and Tree would hit the Milkster Driver to Kong to retain the titles. Dobby walked in the ring after the match and hit a Dark Demise to Kong, turning on his best friend. Kong would challenge his former best friend to a match at EPW Run For Cover, and Dobby would accept but Crews would not let Dobby have a match on the card due to him not getting cleared to wrestle cause of his injury. Crews would let the two men face off after the official main event of Run For Cover in a Unsanctioned match and if Kong won he would earn a rematch for the EPW Championship. Kong would defeat Dobby in the Unsanctioned Match earning himself a EPW Championship Match on the next EPW show. On the April 26th 2019 episode of EPW, Kong defeated Elite in an EPW Championship match to reclaim the EPW Championship and become the first person to hold the title twice. At EPW Major System Error, Kong defeated his former best friend Dobby in a TLC match to retain the EPW Championship. MXW Career MXW Knockout 137 (April 20th 2019), Crews announced he could not compete at the MXW Rumble in the MXW Championship match against Man due to injury. Crews would then tell Man he has a replacement for the MXW Championship match, which would be Kong in his official MXW debut. MXW Rumble (2019), Kong would face Man for the MXW championship but the match would end in a DQ due to FireFerriit, AlphaKenah, Mrloveminecraft, and RagingRich attacking both men so MXWMiNi could successfully cash in his MXW Briefcase to become the new MXW Champion. Kong later that night would enter the MXW Rumble match at #21 eliminating AlphaKenah. Kong would make it to the final 6 but would get eliminated by RagingRich. MXW Locked Away (2019), Kong would face OmegaIsAWrestler for the International championship but would fail to capture the championship. Xtreme Chaos IV feud with Crews After Kong's loss to the International Champion Omega, he had no match for Xtreme Chaos IV. On June 1st MXW Knockout 141, After Crews' victory over Rich in the main event, Kong would come out to challenge the man who brought him into MXW, at Xtreme Chaos IV to prove he has what it takes to be a top star in MXW. Crews would accept Kong's challenge at Xtreme Chaos IV making the match official. At Xtreme Chaos IV, Kong would defeat Crews in the Co-Main Event using the Final Stand. Ultimate Series and Heatwave match with Drix Kong would be announced to be in the Block A of the first MXW Ultimate Series. Kong would fail to Steve in Night 1 of the Ultimate Series, but would go on to defeat everyone else in Block A including the MXW Champion Drix. In the final night he defeated Miles gaining himself 7 points, Meaning if Drix vs Mem in the main event would end in a tie breaker he would win the block. Kong would end up winning the A Block due to the match ending in a tie breaker to advance to the finals to face MiNi at MXW Inception. MXW Inception (2019), Kong defeated MiNi to win the first ever MXW Ultimate Series, earning himself a MXW Championship Match at Heatwave against the champion Drix. MXW Heatwave (2019), Kong failed to defeat Drix and take the MXW Championship. NGPW Career Kong would get drafted to the Vindication brand. He was later confirmed to be in a 6-Man Ladder Match for the first ever Nex-Gen Champion at NGPW Breakthrough. The other participants in the match were Flynnic, Steve, Koolbuzz, Dobby, and Omega, with Steve winning the match and becoming the first ever champion. At NGPW High Voltage, Kong failed to capture the NGPW Championship against Mem. At NGPW Locked n' Loaded, Kong would enter at #30 in the NGPW Rumble Match. He would eliminate ManOf1004Holds, but would get eliminated by Fallen__Legend. Feud with Steve and Nex-Gen Championship reign At NGPW Fear Factor, Steve defeated Kong, DJ, Panda, and Omega to retain the NGPW Nex-Gen Championship. Steve after the match would grab a mic to challenge Kong at NGPW Day Of Reckoning for his NGPW Nex-Gen Championship. Kong would accept Steve's challenge. At NGPW Day Of Reckoning, Kong defeated Steve using the Final Stand to become the new NGPW Nex-Gen Champion. At NGPW No Limits, Kong defeated Bdubzz to retain the Nex-Gen Championship. At NGPW Immortals, Kong defended his Nex-Gen Championship in a 8-Man Ultimate X match against Dobby, Boby, Jacob, Bryce, Bdubzz, Omega and ECE. Dobby won the match to become the new Nex-Gen Champion. Feud with Miles and NGPW Championship reign Kong would defeat Atom, Boby, and Bdubzz to become the #1 Contender for the NGPW Championship. He would be confirmed to face the champion Miles at NGPW Paranoid. Kong would say that Miles is just as bad as people like Dobby and that the fans deserve a better NGPW Champion. NGPW was also confirmed to be moving to Japan soon, and both the NGPW Championship and NGPW Undisputed Championship would be unified. At NGPW Paranoid, Kong defeated Miles with the Final Stand to become the final NGPW Champion on Vindication. Japan and formation of Sanguine With NGPW moving to Japan. Kong would form a new faction called "Sanguine" to feud with the new faction of Guerrilla Warfare. Kong would lead Sanguine with the members being Eq, Tree, Steve, Drix, Pico, Atom, and Miles. Kong would then face the NGPW Undisputed Champion and leader of Guerrilla Warfare, Omega in a title unification match at NGPW Rampage. Which Kong would lose to Omega at Rampage, making Omega the first NGPW Heavyweight Champion. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * See No Evil (Black Mass) * Final Stand (Cross Kneelock) Signature Moves * Superman Punch * Slingshot Spear * Shoot Kick * Back Kick * Elbow Smash * Uppercut * Headbutt * Forearm Smash * Knife Edge Chop * Roundhouse Kick * Running High Kick * Running Facewash * Northern Light Suplex * Dropkick * Suicide Dive * Inverted DDT * Enzuigiri * Superplex * Powerbomb * Clothesline * STO * Kitchen Sink * Flying Cross Armbreaker * Figure Four Leglock * Sleeper Hold * Sleeper Suplex * Triangle Choke * Single Leg Boston Crab Tag Teams & Factions * Sanguine Nicknames * "The Student" (Feud with Fallen) Entrance Themes * "Carrion" by Parkway Drive (Instrumental) * "High Energy" by Julia Claris (Used on big PPV) * "Mystic Quest" by Preludio (Sanguine Theme) Ratings Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 16 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked No. 4 of the top 35 singles wrestlers of 2019 * 5 * Match with Drix - Heatwave 2019 * 5 * Match with Milky - NGPW International Incident In London 2019 * 5 * Match with Equinox - EPW Rising Revolution III: The Future Is Bulletproof 2019 MWA/'MXW' * MWA Universal Champion (1 time) * Ultimate Series Winner (2019) * MXW Breakout Star of the Year award (2019) NGPW * NGPW World Champion (1 time) * NGPW Intercontinental Champion (1 time, Current) * NGPW Nex-Gen Champion (1 time) EPW * EPW Championship (2 time) * EPW Rumble Winner (December 2018) * Main Evented Rising Revolution II & III Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages